Salamence
/ |dexcokalos=016 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Shelgon |gen=Generation III |species=Dragon Pokémon |egg1=Dragon |body=08 |type=Dragon |type2=Flying |imheight=4'11" |metheight=1.5 m |imweight=226.2 lbs. |metweight=102.6 kg |ability=Intimidate |dw=Moxie |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Salamence |2-jname=メガボーマンダ Mega Boomanda |2-ndex=373M |2-ndexprev=Shelgon |2-ndexnext=Beldum |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexcokalos=016 |2-dexalola= / |2-evofrom=Shelgon |2-gen=Generation III |2-species=Dragon Pokémon |2-egg1=Dragon |2-body=08 |2-type=Dragon |2-type2=Flying |2-imheight=5'11" |2-metheight=1.8 m |2-imweight=247.8 lbs. |2-metweight=112.6 kg |2-ability=Aerilate |2-color=Blue |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Salamence (Japanese: ボーマンダ Boomanda) is a / -type Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Salamence is a blue and red dragon like Pokémon with huge red wings and red eyebrows. It has large blue ears and its front and Pokémonferences between the regular color and the shiny variant of Salamence are that it has a green body while the belly plates, and red sections have changed to orange. It is big enough that a trainer could stand on its back. Natural abilities Salamence can learn Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, and Dragon Tail. Salamence can also intimidate foes by lowering their Attack power. Evolution The first stage of Salamence's evolution is Bagon, which evolves into Shelgon, which evolves into Salamence. It can further mega evolve into Mega Salamence during battle using its Mega Stone, the Salamencite. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire = Evolve Shelgon |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Shelgon |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Shelgon |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Shelgon |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Shelgon |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Evolve Shelgon (White only) |bwrarity = None }} Pokédex entries Stats Salamence= |-| Mega Salamence= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= N/A |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 1 |'Dragon Tail'|60|90|10|Dragon|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 1 |Fire Fang|65|95|15|Fire|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 1 |Thunder Fang|65|95|15|Electric|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 1 |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|1|3}} 1 |[[Ember]]|40|100|25|Fire|Special|Cute|4|0}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 1 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|3}} N/A |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 4 |[[Ember]]|40|100|25|Fire|Special|Cute|4|0}} 7 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 10 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|3}} 13 |'Dragon Breath'|60|100|20|Dragon|Special|Cool|2|3}} 17 |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 21 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 25 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical|Tough|1|4}} 29 |'Dragon Claw'|80|100|15|Dragon|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 30 |[[Protect]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 35 |Zen Headbutt|80|90|15|Psychic|Physical|Clever|4|0}} 42 |Scary Face|—|100|10|Normal|Status|Tough|3|0}} 49 |[[Flamethrower]]|90|100|15|Fire|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 50 |'Fly'|90|95|15|Flying|Physical|Clever|2|0}} 63 |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Salamence first appeared in anime in Jirachi: Wish Maker where it was used by Butler. Drake also had a Salamence. J's Salamence appeared in Mutiny In The Bounty!. * Butler's Salamence * Drake's Salamence * Salamence (AG179) * J's Salamence * Silver's Salamence * Sawyer's Salamence * Salamence (XY046) * Alva's Salamence Known trainers With A Salamence * Butler * Drake * J * Silver * Alva * Sawyer Trivia *Salamence is one of five Pokémon that can naturally learn a HM move. *In Pokémon GO, Salamence is one of the few Pokémon that can have a CP of 3000 or more that is not a Mythical or Legendary. Origin * Salamence is based on dragons and possibly salamanders. Its coloration and wing shape may be inspired by the character Devilman. Etymology * Salamence seems to be a combination of the words "salamander" and "menace". Gallery 373Salamence AG anime.png 373Salamence-Mega XY anime.png 373Salamence-Mega_XY_anime_2.png 373Salamence Dream.png 373Salamence Mega Dream.png 373Salamence Pokemon PokéPark.jpg 373Salamence Pokémon HOME.png 373Salamence Mega Pokémon HOME.png Salamence-GO.png Salamence concept art.png ca:Salamence de:Brutalanda fr:Drattak pl:Salamence pt-br:Salamence Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon